Big Hero 6: Ultra Monster Kid
by AlphaGodzilla19
Summary: This is the story of Aki Hamada, younger brother of Aki Hamada who aliens an alien device to transform into various monsters and aliens from the Ultraman franchise. I do not own Ultraman and Big Hero 6.
1. Chapter 1: Aki Hamada Profile

Name: Aki Hamada

Age: 10

Species: Human

Family: Hiro Hamada (older brother), Aunt Cass (aunt)

Friends: Edward "Ed" Fredrickson, Patty Tomago, Marge Tomago, Lily Lemon, Teriyaki, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Pigmon

Enemies: Yama, High Voltage, Globby (formerly), Baron Von Steamer, Momakase, Mad Jacks, Mr. Sparkles

Equipment: UltraTrix - a device that causes the wielder to alter their DNA at will and transform into various monsters and aliens from other universes.

Kaiju and Seijin: Gomora, Red King, Telesdon, Antlar, Alien Baltan, Eleking, Black King, Twin Tail, Gudon, Bemstar, Birdon, Melba, Litra, Dorako, Bullton, Golza, Sildron, Zetton, King Pandon, Miclas, Verokron, Alien Magma, Windom, King Silvergon, Monsarger, Astron, Doragory, Gomess, Neosaurus, Maga Basser, Maga Jappa, Muruchi, Alien Guts, Alien Metron, Grangon, Roberuga, Agira, Takkong, Lidorias, Bolgils, Mogrudon, Hydra, Nova, Earthron, King Crab, Vakishim, Mochiron, Kemular, Gigass, Dada, Aboras, Banilla, Jirass, Pestar, Noiseler, Jirenma, Magular

Bio: Aki is the youngest brother of Hiro and Tadashi, he attends San Fransokyo Akira Elementary along with his friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Aki gets a pet

(It is a normal day in San Fransokyo as Aki Hamada is at the pet store with Hiro and Baymax)

Aki: Finally, we're at the pet store. I can finally get myself a pet.

Hiro: Why do you need a pet?

Aki: Because Aunt Cass has Mochi and you have Baymax.

Baymax: I am not a pet, I am a robot and a personal healthcare companion.

Aki: Pretty sure people can have robot pets.

(The Hamada siblings enter the pet store)

Hiro: Aunt Cass said says you need to find a pet that's small enough to fit in the house and won't be chase.

(Aki looks at some mice, hamsters, guinea pigs, gerbils and ferrets)

Aki: Would it be okay if I get either a mice or a hamster?

Hiro: I would say no cause they would be Mochi's lunch.

Aki: Mochi wouldn't do that.

Hiro: Baymax.

(Baymax shows a picture on his belly, showing a cat catching a mouse)

Baymax: Cats are known to hunt down small rodents such as mice.

Aki: Oh, maybe a fish?

Baymax: You would have to feed a pet fish everyday and...

Aki: Nevermind, maybe I'll get an iguana.

(Aki see that there's no iguana in a tank)

Aki: What?

Pet store owner: Sorry kid, someone bought it along with some food called Kuropara.

(Aki groans as he looks at some birds)

Aki: I think I found the perfect pet.

(Later at the Lucky Cat Cafe, Aki shows Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Patty, Marge, Teriyaki, Lily and Ed his new pet, a female cockatiel)

Aki: What do you guys think?

Go Go: You bought a pet parrot?

Baymax: It is a female cockatiel, 7 years old.

Aki: That's right.

Lily: What are you going to give her a name?

Aki: Yes, I'm naming her Feathers?

(The cockatiel lets out a shriek, meaning she doesn't like the name)

Patty: I don't think she likes the name.

Fred: Hmm... Maybe Polly?

(The cockatiel turns her attention to Fred, jumps onto him and shrieks at him as he screams)

Honey Lemon: I think her name should be Jenny.

(The cockatiel blinks)

Go Go: Maybe Angel?

(The cockatiel tilts her head)

Wasabi: Uh...Charlie?

(The cockatiel shrieks at Wasabi, causing him jump back, screaming)

Marge: Can we name the bird Ethel after our dear older sister?

Patty: Yeah, let's name her Ethel.

(Go Go glares at her younger sisters)

Aki: I'm her owner, I'll name her Ivy.

(Ivy looks at Aki and flies and perches on his shoulder, rubbing her head against his face, squawking)

Honey Lemon: Aw, she likes the name.

Aki: Welcome to the family Ivy.

(Aki squawks again as everyone smiles)

Cass: That's sweet, naming your pet bird, but...

Aki: I know, I know, feed her and clean out her cage.

Cass: (smiles) Good.

(Cass went to serve a costumer)

Aki: We have three pets in this family. Aunt Cass has Mochi and his younger sister Machi and I have Ivy.

(A small Japanese bobcat, Machi hops on Go Go's lap and purrs)

Honey Lemon and Lily: Aww.

Go Go: (blushes) Okay, the cats on my lap.

Honey Lemon: Where did you get that watch?

(Everyone turns their attention to the watch on Aki's left wrist)

Aki: Oh...well it's a gift.

Hiro: From Tadashi.

(Everyone froze)

Hiro: Tadashi gave it to you?

Aki: Of course he did, I think he said he built the watch from some blueprints in a dream he had.

(Everyone blinks)

Wasabi: Okay.

Hiro: He never told me.

Aki: Well that's because you were a bot...

(Hiro covers his mouth)

Hiro: Don't even.

(Baymax scans the watch)

Baymax: The watch appears to be made of unknown metal.

(Everyone looks surprised)

Fred: Unknown metal.

(Fred thinks to himself)

Fred: Mysterious dream, mysterious watch made from an unknown metal...I think that watch was created on another planet by an alien scientist, possibly in another universe.

Go Go: (pops a bubblegum) Fred, that's ridiculous.

Hiro: There are no aliens.

Baymax: The metal does not match any metallic alloy on Earth.

(Everyone is shocked)

Honey Lemon: If the metal's not from Earth, then that means...

Fred and Ed: It came from outer space!

Ed: Jinx, you owe me a soda.

(Fred groans)

Fred: No fair.

(Later at the depths of space, a winged space monster is flying towards the Milky Way Galaxy)

**(Coming next: Kilazee Attacks)**


End file.
